


Stormy

by RayllaChokehold



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, Missing Scene, Rain, Raylla, Soft Raelle Collar, Soft Scylla Ramshorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold
Summary: This can be considered as a deleted scene that occurs sometime between episodes 4 and 5. It's just a cute little story about Raelle and Scylla sharing an evening on base together.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Stormy

Raelle is exhausted from another long day of training and tosses herself onto her bunk as soon as they all return to their room. Her body feels like stone, heavy against the mattress as she lays flat on her back. The late afternoon sun streams through the windows, illuminating the suite with a golden hue as Abigail and Tally become background noise. Meanwhile, Raelle mindlessly fidgets with her medal; she holds it over her chest with both hands and turns it around in her fingers over and over again. She watches as the light catches the highs and lows of the design, and then focuses specifically on her name: Raelle Collar. She stops spinning it at this point and instead just tilts it back and forth slightly, captivated as the light dances across the letters. She begins to look back on her life and thinks “I guess everything has highs and lows.” But this medal had been waiting for her since before she was born. It loomed over every happy experience she ever had as a kid, and now, it cast a shadow upon every memory. Being conscripted had always been her fate, and wearing it around her neck now, she would never forget that this medal was permanent, and her freedom had only ever been temporary.

“Raelle, are you even listening?” Abigail asks with a slightly raised voice.

“Sorry, what?” Raelle says as she snaps out of her daze and back to reality. 

“Are you coming to dinner with us?” Abigail says again.

“Oh. Uh, no. Scylla should be here soon.” She replies.

“Oh.” Abigail responds curtly.

“We’ll see you later then.” Tally adds, a sweetness to her tone. Abigail and Tally head toward the door and as Abigail pulls it open they’re both surprised to see Scylla standing there, about to knock.

“Oh.” Scylla says, a bit startled; she then looks back and forth between Abigail and Tally. 

“Necro.” Abigail says with a nod as she looks down on Scylla. Scylla doesn’t miss a beat though as she strides through the open door with conviction.

“Atlantic.” She quips back, not even making eye contact. 

“Hey, Tally.” She adds with a little smile and warmth to her voice. 

“Hi.” Tally replies as she gives Scylla a small wave.

“Okay, well, see ya.” Abigail says as she leaves the room.

“Bye.” Tally adds softly as she walks into the hall; she then turns around to look at them both and smiles briefly before closing the door behind herself.

“Hey, you.” Scylla greets Raelle with affection as she tilts her head sideways to look down at her, still laying in her bed. Raelle gives her a tender smile and Scylla strides over and sits down next to her on the edge of the mattress. 

“Sorry about Abigail.” Raelle says with an eye roll. Scylla just scoffs, shaking her head slightly.

“Oh, don’t apologize for her; I love her entitlement. I can’t wait until we really get to hash it out.” She responds with sarcasm, but Raelle can feel the sincerity in her statement and chuckles nervously. Scylla then looks at the medal still clutched between Raelle’s fingers and instinctively reaches over to hold her hand. Scylla's expression softens as she slowly slides her fingers along Raelle’s palm and clasps their hands together. This causes Raelle to drop the medal onto her shirt and Scylla rests the back of her hand against Raelle’s chest. 

“You okay?” Scylla asks with concern, furrowing her brows slightly. Raelle looks up at Scylla and studies her face for a moment before looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. As soon as Scylla held her hand, a sense of relief washed over Raelle. She had forgotten all about her woeful thoughts and instead, could only focus on the feeling of Scylla’s touch. Before Scylla arrived, Raelle had been spiraling; it was like she was lost, like she was missing a piece of herself. But now, she was home, and she was whole.

“I’m okay now that you’re here.” Raelle replies; she smiles sweetly and lightly squeezes Scylla’s hand in confirmation. This sends a jolt of excitement through Scylla's body, but she hides the butterflies in her stomach and just smiles in return before she leans down and gently kisses Raelle. The moment their lips touch, she’s overcome with a sense of longing. Raelle’s mouth is soft and their lips mold together perfectly; Scylla becomes captivated by the smell of Raelle against her face and she breathes her in deeply. Their mouths part slightly as the kiss continues and she savors the taste of Raelle on her lips. After a couple of brief pecks, she presses their lips together more firmly and lingers for a moment; Scylla then lets out a small hum of contentment before slowly breaking their kiss. She pulls back slightly and smiles as she rubs her nose gently against Raelle’s before sitting up again.

“I missed you.” Scylla says cheerfully as she looks down adoringly at Raelle. She then reaches over with her free hand and caresses Raelle’s bare arm. Raelle glances down at Scylla’s hand and her skin tingles at the sensation of her touch.

“I always miss you.” Raelle responds, looking back at Scylla again, her voice low and filled with desire. She then sits up as well so that their faces are just inches apart. She continues to hold Scylla’s hand to her chest and gets lost in Scylla’s eyes. Time seems to stop and she becomes mesmerized by Scylla’s expression, a mix of confidence and vulnerability. Raelle then manages to look down and watches as Scylla slowly licks her lips and then lifts the corners of her mouth into a coy smile. Powerless against her allure, Raelle leans in and presses their lips together again. Her eyes close and her mind goes blank, forgetting herself completely. As they kiss, Raelle gently drops Scylla’s hand from her chest and reaches up to cradle her face instead. In return, Scylla grabs Raelle’s waist and pulls their bodies closer together. Their kisses begin to escalate and as their lips part, the tone turns from soft and sweet to fierce and passionate. Their tongues connect playfully and they tease one another, only making them both eager for more. This sparks an intensity within Raelle and she removes her hands from Scylla’s face and runs her fingers through her hair. She gently grabs a fistful at the nape of her neck and Scylla moans softly as she slides her hands under Raelle’s shirt to caress her back. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Scylla says abruptly against Raelle’s mouth. She then barely breaks their kiss and continues, breathlessly, “we can’t do this now, we’ll miss the show.” Raelle pauses and exhales heavily as she rests their foreheads together. She licks her lips as she glances down at Scylla’s mouth, hungry for more. She then exhales again through pursed lips, steadying herself, and says,

“Okay. Yeah, you’re right.” She slides her hands down to rest them on Scylla’s shoulders and chuckles to herself once she realizes how quickly things escalated. 

“How do you always do that?” Raelle asks. Scylla moves her head back to look into Raelle’s eyes and slides her hands out of her shirt, resting them on her lap.

“Do what?” She questions with genuine confusion. 

“Make me want you so completely that I lose myself.” Raelle replies with disbelief, shaking her head slightly. Scylla then smirks and catches Raelle's glance again.

“Funny that you think it’s one sided.” She says with a sultry tone. An endearing little grin spreads across Raelle’s face and she looks down.

“Oh.” She says with realization, “I guess we’ll just have to blame each other then, huh?” She continues sarcastically, looking back up at Scylla.

“Yeah, we should definitely fight about this some time.” Scylla jokes and then leans in, giving Raelle one more kiss. It’s a simple, firm peck and as she pulls away she puts her finger against Raelle’s lips to indicate that they're finished. But Raelle combats the gesture by quickly licking Scylla’s finger and then laughs. 

“Raelle!” Scylla whispers sharply but then starts laughing as well. She then playfully grabs her by the chin and says, “You think you’re pretty cute, huh?” Raelle just continues to smile and Scylla releases her face and moves to stand up. 

“Well, I agree. But come on, get your jacket, let’s go.” Scylla says as she steps out of Raelle’s way. Raelle then swings her legs over the side of the bed, pops up to a standing position, and grabs her jacket off the coat hook. She slides her arms into the sleeves and shrugs the jacket over her shoulders. Scylla then walks up and grabs the front of Raelle’s jacket with both hands, pulls Raelle against her body, and crushes their lips together again. She then breaks away as aggressively as she initiated the kiss, looks Raelle in the face, and with a devilish smile says,

“Don’t worry, you can lick my finger later.” She then strides over to the door and opens it casually, looks back at Raelle, suggestively raises her eyebrows, and walks out into the hallway. Raelle just smiles to herself, blushes slightly, and then hurries to follow Scylla out of the room.

Fort Salem is quiet during dinner hours so Scylla and Raelle make their way across the base to the Blaster training grounds without any issues. They reach the gravel road and walk toward the chain link fence where they first met, but then veer off into the field before arriving at the gate. They head toward the treeline to get a better vantage point and the dry, golden field grass whips across their shins as they form a path of their own. 

When they reach a small clearing within the field, they sit down next to each other and get comfortable. Scylla settles into a cross legged position and Raelle leans forward, resting her arms on her propped up knees. Scylla then picks a shoot of field grass and twirls it between her fingers; a moment later she puts the stem in her mouth and holds it between her teeth.

“What do you think, could I be a farmer in another life?” She asks sarcastically as she motions to Raelle.

“Absolutely. You’d be a very sexy farmer; can we get you some overalls?” Raelle says as she plays along. 

“Oh for sure, farmer-me would rock a pair of overalls. I bet I’d look great on a horse too.” Scylla suggests.

“Wait are you a farmer of a cowgirl?” Raelle asks, trying to keep up.

“Farmers have horses, too; they used them to till their fields.” Scylla replies. 

“Why do you know so much about farming?” Raelle teases.

“Well, we had to learn about a lot of stuff while we were Dodging.” Scylla explains.

“Oh. Well, either way, yes, you'd look gorgeous on a horse.” Raelle says, changing the subject back to the fantasy to keep things light-hearted; she knows Scylla doesn't like talking about her past.

The sun is low in the sky but the day has yet to cool off and the two continue their playful banter when suddenly, the wind picks up and storm clouds start to appear overhead. They materialize out of thin air, blocking out the sky above, and a small dust devil begins to form among the concrete structures in the training area. The cylindrical whirlwind then grows more powerful and it connects the sky to the ground, evolving into a miniature tornado. The Witch performing the Blasting Work then gestures strategically and throws the small tornado through a row of concrete barriers, shattering them to pieces. Scylla and Raelle look over at each other and smile, both thoroughly entertained by the controlled chaos and destruction. A bolt of lightning then sprints across the clouds and a crack of thunder immediately follows; the clouds grow darker and a minute later, they open up and release a downpour of rain over the grasslands below, Scylla and Raelle included. They’re both caught off guard and hunch their shoulders as they get pelted with droplets from above. The heavy rainfall drenches them within seconds and they both just start laughing in response. 

“Let’s get under the trees!” Scylla yells over the storm and then moves to stand up. Once upright, she begins to step away but Raelle quickly jumps up and grabs her hand, preventing her from running. Scylla then turns and looks back at Raelle; water is streaming down their faces, their hair is already soaking wet, and their clothes cling to their bodies.

“What?” She asks, clearly confused, but before she can say another word, Raelle smiles widely and steps forward to close the gap between them. She then reaches up with both hands, grabs Scylla’s face with fervor and crushes their lips together. They both close their eyes and give into their desire with complete abandon; their passion is so all-consuming that nothing else matters in this moment. Their mouths move against one another and the energy from the storm intensifies their senses, fueling their hunger for each other. Scylla wraps her arms around Raelle's body and pulls her in closer; a second later, their lips separate and they both barely catch their breath before connecting again. As the kiss deepens, their lips part and Raelle slips the tip of her tongue into Scylla’s mouth, relishing how she tastes and feels. They can both taste the rain as well, but it’s of little consequence as they fall into a familiar rhythm, completely lost in each other. A moment later, Raelle ends their embrace with a final kiss and then moves her head back; she looks at Scylla’s face and smiles before using her thumbs to lovingly wipe the rain from her eyebrows and cheeks. She then chuckles in amusement at the rain-soaked messes they’ve become and says,

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t ever apologize for that.” Scylla replies with a playful little half-smile. Raelle laughs again as she reaches down to interlace their fingers together and they then run hand-in-hand toward the trees for cover. Once they’re shielded from the rain they both look at each other and then down at themselves.

“Wow, I’m drenched.” Scylla states with amusement as she reaches up and slicks back her hair with both hands.

“Yeah, that was unexpected.” Raelle agrees while she removes her jacket.

“No kidding. We’ve never been hit with a storm like that before. I wonder what they’re doing over there.” Scylla replies as she takes her jacket off as well. They both shake the rain from their coats and hang them on a nearby tree branch.

“Who knows, maybe they’re moving into advanced Blaster training?” Raelle suggests. 

“Whatever the reason, that was pretty fun.” Scylla says, as a wide grin spreads across her face. She then looks back down at her clothes and gestures to her shirt and says,

"I’m actually gonna take this off, too.” 

“No complaints here.” Raelle jokes as she peels her own shirt off over her head. Scylla laughs in response and then does the same. They each grip their shirts in both hands and wring them out, releasing trickles of water from the garments. Once they’re less saturated, they toss their clothes over the same branch as their jackets and then Scylla looks over at Raelle’s body.

“Come here.” She says as she reaches over and wraps her arms around Raelle before she can even reply. Raelle chuckles and kisses the side of her neck and then returns the hug, holding Scylla’s body tightly against her own. They stand there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, locked in their shirtless embrace, and as they look out at the training grounds, the rain begins to ease up. Seconds later, the storm ends and the rain stops, the clouds disperse, and the evening sun covers the field once again. 

“Well, should we get dressed and head back then?” Scylla asks. 

“Sure. I think I’ll just wear my jacket and carry my shirt.” Raelle replies.

“Good idea. Yeah we can just go back to my room.” Scylla suggests as they both put on their damp jackets, making sure they’re completely fastened. They both turn to walk back through the field but then Scylla stops in her tracks and puts her hand on Raelle’s arm, halting her movement as well.

“Wait, do you hear that?” She says, turning her head and furrowing her brows in concentration.

“...Hear what?” Raelle whispers quietly and then begins to listen intently. They stand there in silence for a moment; the field is completely quiet now that the storm has ceased. Suddenly, a strained whimper comes again from the trees behind them.

“That!” Scylla exclaims, turning around to face the forest, “It’s like a little cry or something.” They both carefully walk back toward the underbrush and start looking around at the ground along the treeline. As they continue searching, Raelle happens to hear a sound coming from right in front of her and she recognizes it as the whine of an injured animal. She crouches down and lifts the fronds of a nearby fern to reveal the rain-soaked body of a bloody tabby cat. It’s crying softly as it lays on its side, its eyes are rolled back, and its breathing is pained and labored.

“Scyl, over here.” Raelle calls over her shoulder and then looks back at the helpless creature, overcome with sadness from the animal’s suffering. Scylla notices the injured cat as she approaches and then rests her hand on Raelle’s shoulder.

“Oh no, poor thing.” She says, her voice filled with worry.

“What do you think happened?” Raelle questions, unable to take her eyes off the sight in front of her.

“I don’t know. Can we help it?” Scylla asks with genuine concern as she kneels down next to Raelle. They both take a second to assess the situation, unsure of what to do, and then Scylla says,

“Do you think you can fix it?” Her tone is hopeful yet cautious. 

“I’m not sure; I’ve never tried to fix an animal before.” Raelle says hesitantly. She then leans down to get a better view of the cat’s injuries and can see multiple puncture wounds along the side of its body. 

“It’s hurt really badly, I don’t know if I’m strong enough... I don’t think we should move it, but it’ll definitely die if we just leave it here.” Raelle says, sounding defeated.

“Do you wanna try?” Scylla encourages. Raelle takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, she then looks over at Scylla, concerned.

“Will you catch me if this knocks me out?” She asks, her eyebrows furrow with worry.

“Of course.” Scylla says reassuringly as she reaches over to hold Raelle’s hand, “I’ll be right here.”

“Okay.” Raelle says as she lifts the back of Scylla’s hand to her lips; she kisses her softly and then releases their hold, turning her attention back to the cat. She leans down and places one hand on the animal’s chest and the other on its back. The feline’s fur is wet and cold, but she holds its body gently in her hands; Raelle then closes her eyes, takes another deep breath, and begins to chant. 

“Ask, and it shall be given you. Seek, and ye shall find.” As she speaks the words, an energy starts to flow between her and the cat and they begin to link.

“Knock, and it shall be opened unto you.” Her hands start to radiate warmth and she begins seeing visions of the animal’s latest moments. Her mind becomes assaulted by quick flashes of the cat’s memories. It was standing at the edge of the field when suddenly, it was hit with excruciating pain down its back and sides.

“For everyone that asketh receiveth; and he that seeketh findeth.” An eagle’s talons ripped into its body and lifted it from the field. The two had barely made it off the ground when the crash of thunder startled the bird, causing it to drop its prey and retreat.

“And to him that knocketh, it shall be opened. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and- ” The endeavor suddenly becomes too overwhelming for Raelle and she’s unable to finish the last verse. Her energy depletes entirely and the flashes of memories wane as darkness floods her mind. As Raelle passes out, her head slumps forward and she begins to fall, but Scylla is by her side and catches her. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Scylla says as she slowly guides Raelle to the ground, resting her head in her lap. Scylla does a quick assessment and ensures Raelle is still breathing; she doesn’t appear to be injured, just exhausted. Raelle’s eyes remain closed and Scylla cradles her head in her hands, lovingly caressing her cheek with her thumb. Scylla then notices a movement out of the corner of her eye and looks over; the cat has raised its head and is looking up at her. They stare at each other for a few seconds and then the animal begins to move its paws and rolls over, righting itself. It takes a moment to get its bearings but then slowly stands and shakes out its body. Its fur is still damp and covered with blood but its injuries seem to have been healed; Scylla is relieved and as she smiles, the cat looks over at her again. After a moment, without breaking eye contact, it lowers its head slightly in acknowledgement and then slinks off into the woods. 

Scylla stares at the dense undergrowth of the forest for a moment, awestruck by the events that just transpired, she then looks back down at Raelle who’s still unconscious, and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Scylla can’t help but admire Raelle’s beautiful face, she seems so peaceful and serene. As she continues to adore Raelle’s angelic features, she catches herself smiling with pride, truly amazed at her girlfriend’s incredible abilities. Scylla begins to hum to herself as she sits patiently with Raelle and gently combs her fingers through Raelle’s hair. After a few minutes, Raelle begins to stir and then her face strains; her eyebrows furrow out of discomfort and she clears her throat and then swallows hard.

“Ow, my head.” She says slowly, her voice raspy. 

“You’re okay, I’m here.” Scylla replies tenderly as she continues to softly run her hand over Raelle’s hair.

“What happened with the cat?” Raelle asks with urgency as she opens her eyes and looks over at the ground.

“Hey, take it easy. Yeah, it ran off into the forest. You did it, you fixed it.” Scylla says with quiet excitement. Raelle then closes her eyes and relaxes again.

“Oh good, I’m glad it worked. The little guy was attacked by an eagle, but the storm scared it away.” Raelle explains, still resting her head in Scylla’s lap. 

“Wow, that was lucky. Maybe cat’s really do have 9 lives.” Scylla replies light-heartedly.

“Maybe.” Raelle agrees with a slow smile, feeling completely drained. 

“Are you okay?” Scylla asks as she slides her fingers along Raelle’s forehead and down to her temple.

“Yeah. I’m just so tired now, and my body hurts.” Raelle responds, her voice is still rough from waking up. Scylla then reaches over, picks up one of Raelle’s hands, and lifts it to her face.

“Can I kiss it and make it better?” Scylla asks playfully as she begins to kiss the back of each of Raelle’s fingers; she then flips her hand over and kisses her palm, and then moves down and gently kisses her wrist. 

“You can definitely try.” Raelle chuckles as she gently caresses the underside of Scylla’s chin. They both smile at one another and then stare into each other’s eyes. 

“You’re very adorable when you’re unconscious, by the way.” Scylla teases and then leans down to kiss Raelle’s forehead, followed by her right eye lid, then the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth. She angles her head and moves her hand to hold the side of Raelle’s face. Scylla then proceeds to pepper Raelle’s lips with light, delicate kisses, conveying care and affection rather than lust. She can feel Raelle smiling with each peck and is unable to resist smiling as well. She then pulls her face back so they can make eye contact again and says,

“What you did was amazing, and incredibly selfless. I hope you know that.” Raelle’s eyes soften at Scylla’s comment but she remains speechless and just nods slightly in response. Scylla gives her a soft smile in return and then asks,

“Can you sit up?”

“Yeah.” Raelle replies as she lifts her head from Scylla’s lap. Scylla helps her lean forward and then keeps her hands on Raelle’s back once she’s upright. Raelle pauses for a moment and adjusts to her new orientation before saying,

“I should be okay making it back to your room; let’s just walk slowly, okay?” 

“Of course. Here, let me help you.” Scylla says as she hops up and then bends down to grab Raelle’s arm for support. Raelle stands up slowly with Scylla’s help and takes an apprehensive breath once she’s back on her feet. She winces slightly at the pain in her head but then looks at Scylla reassuringly. 

“I’m okay; we can go.” Raelle says. Scylla nods in confirmation and then picks up their shirts from the ground; she drapes them over her shoulder and then rests her hand on Raelle’s lower back before they cross the field. The late evening sun has set and the temperature begins to drop as night falls; their clothes are still damp as they walk back to Scylla’s suite and Raelle is shivering by the time they return. Scylla ushers Raelle into her room and shuts the door behind them; she's concerned by Raelle's discomfort and quickly drops their shirts on the floor before walking Raelle to the bed.

“Let me get you out of these clothes, okay? We have to warm you up.” She says with urgency as she opens the front of Raelle’s jacket and slides it off her shoulders and down her arms. It falls to the ground and Scylla grabs the bottom of Raelle’s sports bra with both hands.

“Lift your arms?” She requests, and then pulls it up and over Raelle’s head. Now topless, Raelle instinctively wraps her arms around herself for warmth; she’s covered in goosebumps and her jaw is clenched. Her muscles are tensed and her breathing comes in shallow, jagged breaths. Scylla reaches down to the bed and pulls the blankets back so Raelle can get under the covers. She quickly unfastens Raelle’s belt and pants and slides them down over her waist. 

“Okay, here, sit down.” Scylla says, and kneels in front of Raelle as she sits on the bed; Scylla unlaces Raelle's boots and removes them one at a time. They each hit the floor with a heavy thud and then Scylla grabs Raelle’s pants at her ankles and pulls them off her legs. Raelle finishes undressing herself by removing her socks and underwear, and then pulls the blankets over her body. The empty bed is cold so Raelle curls up on her side to conserve heat, her teeth chatter as she continues to shiver. Scylla looks at Raelle with sorrow as she quickly removes her damp clothing and then joins her in bed. She slides up to her so they’re facing each other and Raelle immediately uncoils her body and wraps her arms around Scylla, clinging to her as if she were life itself. She buries her face in Scylla’s chest and then tangles their legs together. Scylla holds Raelle tightly in her arms, pulling her against her body and then kisses the top of her head. 

“Shh, just try to relax now. You’ll warm up in a minute.” Scylla says soothingly. As she begins to absorb Scylla’s heat, Raelle’s breathing slows and the goosebumps disappear from her skin. After a few minutes, she stops shivering and the tension in her muscles begins to fade. She loosens her grip on Scylla’s body and then kisses her chest a few times. 

“Thank you.” Raelle says, the relief in her tone is tangible. 

“Of course. I’m sorry you got so cold.” Scylla replies with sympathy. 

“I would have been fine if I hadn’t worn myself out fixing that cat. Do you think it’s okay?” Raelle asks, her exhaustion apparent from her voice.

“Yes, I do. It gave me this cute little ‘thank you’ nod before running off into the woods.” Scylla says reassuringly.

“That’s sweet.” Raelle replies, her voice now groggy with sleep. Scylla kisses Raelle on the head again and then hugs her tighter for a brief second. Raelle lets out of hum of contentment and her breathing deepens as she begins to fall asleep, but then suddenly she whispers,

“Hey, Scyl?”

“Yeah?” Scylla responds quietly.

“Can we get a cat one day? A cute little black one?” Raelle asks, innocently. Scylla chuckles lightly in response and says,

“Yeah, that sounds nice. What should we name her?” Raelle pauses for a moment before answering.

“Stormy.” She finally answers, proud of herself for being clever.

“I love it.” Scylla replies with a smile and warmth to her tone. 

“M’kay, good.” Raelle says slowly and then nuzzles her face against Scylla’s skin; her breathing deepens again and Scylla begins to slowly run her hand up and down Raelle’s back until she falls asleep. Scylla then lays there holding Raelle, and thinks about her Dodger past: being on the move constantly, always looking over her shoulder, never having any attachments. Because of this mentality, she rarely lets herself imagine what a hopeful future might hold. But with Raelle, she allows herself to daydream, she wants to fantasize about their future together; doing so reminds her why she’s fighting. So in this moment, Scylla lets herself dream about what their life together would be like, if they were free from Fort Salem. She visualizes their house, their friends and family, their hobbies, and their little black cat named Stormy, until she eventually falls asleep in the arms of the woman she loves.


End file.
